1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to televisions, and more particularly, to image displaying methods and apparatuses for television when powering on/off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Televisions are one of the most popular home appliances because they can distribute information and provide entertainment functionalities. Many families have two or even more televisions, and the importance of the television can be seen in view of this.
The television displays images on its screen. In the prior art, however, the operations of the television are monotonous when powering on or powering off.